Like every other conductive surface the coating develops surface charge in response to an electric field, and specifically just the right distribution and concentration of charge to terminate the perpendicular electric field lines and prevent them from penetrating to the home's interior. This shielding accords with Gauss' law, which states that electric field lines can only start and end on electric charges. The coating also develops a surface current in response to a parallel magnetic field, in keeping with Ampere's law, which relates magnetic fields to electric currents. In the coating the surface current has just the right value to shield the interior from the parallel magnetic field.
General Relativity's description of the EMF at the surface of the coating is beautifully and simply expressed in terms of surface charges and currents. One aspect of the description is fulfilled by regarding the coating as obeying the law of conservation of charge. Whenever electric charge is encountered it changes into surface charge which moves from place to place on the coating. Charge is neither created nor destroyed from this point of view. The sum of the real charge accumulated on the coating remains constant.
A second aspect of the description takes the form of an equally simple stipulation of Ohm's law, which relates currents to the electric fields that drive them. Nearly every conductor offers some resistance to the flow of current; for a thin sheet of conductor the resistance is quantified as surface resistivity. The mathematics of General Relativity, translated into the conductive coating, specify a precise value for the surface resistivity of the coating. It is 377 ohms/square, which is to say that an electric field of 377 volts would be needed to drive one ampere of current across a square patch of coating material. It has a special significance, it is the surface resistivity of a perfect absorber of electromagnetic radiation.
This invention is especially significant because government studies have shown that electromagnetic radiation can cause significant health effects such as leukemia, cancer, and disorientation. The application of this coating, because of its unique physical and electrical properties will provide protection from the normally penetrating and potentially dangerous electromagnetic fields.